Various devices for removing contaminants from the air prior to inhalation are currently known. For example, a variety of masks are available which can be placed over the nose and mouth of the wearer to filter various airborne contaminants. Additionally, many brands of cigarettes already include self-contained filters which remove a portion of the tar and nicotine as it is inhaled through the cigarette.
Other devices have been designed for intraoral use. Filter devices have been designed for insertion between the teeth and lips of a wearer to filter the air inhaled by the wearer. Such devices generally include a screen or filter material.
Although some of these devices may work well, they are awkward and impractical to use on a day-to-day basis. For example, if a smoker wishes to remove a greater amount of the tar and nicotine from the smoke inhaled, it would be inconvenient to wear a mask or filter device covering the entire opening of the smoker's mouth. Additionally, such conventional filter devices are readily seen and unsightly in appearance.
Another disadvantage of existing devices is their failure to remove or cover the bad odors of many contaminants, such as the tar or nicotine in cigarette smoke. It would be beneficial to have an intraoral device convenient to use and not visible to common observers, yet able to remove at least a portion of the airborne contaminants.
The present invention addresses the drawbacks of current personal filter devices, particularly intraoral filter devices.